Richard Monckton Milnes
Richard Monckton Milnes, 1st Baron Houghton FRS (19 June 1809 – 11 August 1885) was an English poet, man of letters, and politician."Richard Monckton Milnes", Encyclopaedia Britannica, EB.com, Britannica.com, Web, Oct. 22, 2011. Life Youth and education Milnes was born in London, the son of Robert Pemberton Milnes, of Fryston Hall, Yorkshire, and the Honourable Henrietta, daughter of Robert Monckton-Arundell, 4th Viscount Galway. He was educated privately, and entered Trinity College, Cambridge, in 1827. There he was drawn into a literary set, and became a member of the famous Apostles Club, which then included Alfred Lord Tennyson, Arthur Hallam, Richard Chenevix Trench, Joseph Williams Blakesley, and others. After taking his degree, Milnes travelled abroad, spending some time at the University of Bonn. From there he went to Italy and Greece, and published in 1834 a volume of Memorials of a Tour in some Parts of Greece, describing his experiences. Political career Milnes returned to London in 1837, and was elected to Parliament as member for Pontefract as a Conservative. In parliament he interested himself particularly in the question of copyright and the conditions of reformatory schools. He left Prime Minister Sir Robert Peel's party over the Corn Law controversy, and was afterwards identified in politics with Lord Palmerston. In 1863 Palmerston elevated him to the peerage as Baron Houghton, of Great Houghton in the West Riding of the County of York. Literary career Milnes' literary career was often influenced by church matters. He wrote a tract in 1841, which was praised by John Henry Newman. He took part in the discussion about "Essays and Reviews," defending the tractarian position in One Tract More (1841). He published two volumes of verse in 1838, Memorials of Residence upon the Continent and Poems of Many Years, Poetry for the People in 1840 and Palm Leaves in 1844. He also wrote a Life and Letters of Keats in 1848, the material for which was largely provided by the poet's friend, Charles Armitage Brown. Milnes' ballads were among the most popular of their day. However, his chief distinctions were his sense of literary merit in others, and the way he fostered it. He was surrounded by the most brilliant men of his time, many of whom he had been the first to acclaim. His reputation rests largely on the part he played, as a man of influence in society and in moulding public opinion on literary matters, in connection with his large circle of talented friends. He secured a pension for Tennyson, helped to make Ralph Waldo Emerson known in Britain, and was one of the earliest champions of Algernon Charles Swinburne. He helped David Gray by writing a preface for The Luggie. He was, in the traditional sense, a patron of literature, who never abused the privileges of his position. Milnes has been considered as a possible author of The Rodiad, a pornographic poem on the subject of flagellation. His apparently almost unsurpassed collection of erotic literature, now in the British Library, was known to few in his lifetime. Personal life Milnes was a persistent suitor of Florence Nightingale (who finally refused to marry him), and one of her staunchest supporters along with the statesman Sidney Herbert. In 1851 he married the Honourable Annabel, daughter of John Crewe, 2nd Baron Crewe. She died in 1874. Lord Houghton died at Vichy, France, in August 1885, aged 76, and was buried at Fryston. He was succeeded in the barony by his son, Robert, who became a prominent Liberal statesman and was created Earl of Crewe in 1895 and Marquess of Crewe in 1911. Recognition His poem "Shadows" was included in the Oxford Book of English Verse (1250-1900).''Lord Houghton, "Shadows," ''Oxford Book of English Verse #710, Bartleby.com, Web, Oct. 22, 2011. The Dictionary of Literary Biography says of Milnes: "A mediocre poet himself, he played a major role in rescuing John Keats's reputation from oblivion by writing the first biography of the great Romantic poet .""Dictionary of Literary Biography on Richard Monckton Milnes," BookRags.com, Web, Oct. 22, 2011. Publications Poetry *''Memorials of a Tour in Some Parts of Greece: Chiefly poetical''. London: Edward Moxon, 1834. *''Memorials of a Residence on the Continent''. . London: Edward Moxon, 1838. *''The Poems of Richard Monckton Milnes''. London: Edward Moxon, 1838. *''Poetry for the People, and other poems''. London: Edward Moxon, 1840. *''Palm Leaves''. London: Edward Moxon, 1844. *''Poems: Legendary and historical''. London: Edward Moxon, 1844. *''Poems of Many Years''. London: Edward Moxon, 1844; Boston: William D. Ticknor, 1846. *''Selections from the Poetical Works of Richard Monckton Milnes, Lord Houghton''. London: John Murray, 1863. *''The Poetical Works of (Richard Monckton Milnes) Lord Houghton''. London: John Murray, 1876; Boston: Roberts Brothers, 1876. *''Stray Verses, 1889-1890''. London: 1891; London: Edward Moxon, 1893. Non-fiction *''The Influence of Homer: An essay which obtained the annual prize at Trinity College, Cambridge, 1829''. Cambridge, UK: James Hodson, 1829. *''Social Relations of England and America''. London: W. Clowes, 1867. *''Monographs Personal and Social''. London: John Murray, 1873. *''Some Writings and Speeches of Richard Monckton Mills, Lord Houghton: In the last year of his life''. London: privately printed at the Chiswick Press, 1888. Juvenile *''Good Night and Good Morning: A ballad''. London: Day & Son, 1859. Collected editions *''A Selection from the Wofks of Richard Monckton Milnes''. London: Edward Moxon, 1868. Edited *''Life, Letters, and Literary Remains of John Keats.'' (2 volumes), London: Edward Moxon, 1848. New York: Putnam,1848. Volume I, Volume II. Letters *T. Wemyss Reif, The Life, Letters, and Friendships of Richard Monckton Milnes, first Lord Houghton. (2 volumes), London: Cassell, 1890. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Richard Monckton Milnes, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Oct. 3, 2013. See also * List of British poets References Notes External links ;Poems * "Shadows" in the Oxford Book of English Verse. * "The Sayings of Rabia" * from "Ghazeles" * Richard Monckton Milnes Houghton at PoemHunter (84 poems). ;Prose * ;Books * ;About * Richard Monckton Milnes at NNDB. * Richard Monckton Milnes timeline at Stanford.edu. Houghton, Richard Monckton Milnes, 1st Baron Houghton, Richard Monckton Milnes, 1st Baron Houghton, Richard Monckton Milnes, 1st Baron Houghton, Richard Monckton Milnes, 1st Baron Houghton, Richard Monckton Milnes, 1st Baron Houghton, Richard Monckton Milnes, 1st Baron Houghton, Richard Monckton Milnes, 1st Baron Houghton, Richard Monckton Milnes, 1st Baron Category:Conservative Party (UK) MPs Category:Members of the United Kingdom Parliament for English constituencies Category:UK MPs 1837–1841 Category:UK MPs 1841–1847 Category:UK MPs 1847–1852 Category:UK MPs 1852–1857 Category:UK MPs 1857–1859 Category:UK MPs 1859–1865 Category:Bibliophiles Category:19th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets